MunderTale ( The Grand story)
by MobyMox
Summary: This is grand story of a skeleton named mans who stops a evil human named misc (this is the best au where everyone one name starts with the letter M expect Cyrus fuck that guy


**MUNDERTALE** ™

 **It would be a nice day in the world of MUNDERTALE™ "i sure love MUNDERTALE™" said cyrus the orange peel "You idiot...cyrus you are not allowed to break the fourth wall that's my job this is why everyone hate you" said mans "hey the point of the story is to be nice" said cyrus "the hero does not need a lesson i am the hero dummy…." said mans "ayyy man want some steam card" said millbe "no go away scammer" "...o…...k" said millbe**

 **Millbe would think about on thing "why u do this mans i thought we were mest mriend you dumb mess" "i can read you mind millbe go away you dumb blue fire thing a ma jing" "hey look mans a….Hummus" "it's a HUMAN not a hummus we are not in VEGGIE TALE….Like you're not bob or larry or something like that i guess" mans "stop breaking the fourth wall mans its gets annoying we know you can see in all 3 time colors but no need to brag" said cyrus mans would punch cyrus "he you just broke the second lesson don't hurt other" said cyrus "shhh..you normie" said mans " welp you know the best meme is cash me outside how bout that XDDDD" mans would wash his hands after he said that "jeez mans calm down this is why no ones likes you" said cyrus mans would put on a glove and throw cyrus " SHUT UP" the human would walk up to mans after walking 100000000000000000000000000000 miles to reach him "hey yo kiddo you need some snow that has been fried which you can get for 3 easy payments of 599 WAIt if you call in the next 3 minutes you will get free shipping and handling...call now the number is 402-402-402-402-402"I will not fall for dis scam" said the human ""hmm...smart one i see"said mans " who are you " 'misc" said the humans "misc….misc..pfffffffffffffffffffffftttt" said mans "says man the skeleton says man" said misc "wot u say m8 you want to be in the void like M.M Master" said mans misc would slap mans "HEY YOU CAN NOT HURT PEOPLE THAT'S THE LESSON OF THE STORY" said mans misc would run off "coward….." mans said before going to milbes "yo dawg wot you want." said millbe "Relish dawg" said mans**

" **Relish who eats relish plain weird" said millbe 'i do no other sans like relis" said mans "how do you know maybe the edgy tale likes relish" said millbe "nah i bet he likes hot sauce cause the EDGY" said mans "ayy doggo" said Mower Dog "Ayy Mower Dog" said mans "can we stop referencing stuff and get to a story doggo" said mower dog" "ok…." said mans "millbe…...relish….what takes you so long dude" said mans "we...were nevermind' millbe would run of getting some relish "here MaN...also want 34 steam keys for 1 dollar" millbe would say with a grin "pffft….YES" said mower dog giving a dollar for 34 steam keys "they are all indie games are they" said mans "Yes…...Dumb Mower dog" said millbe " welp i got to go Millie add it to my tab of 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000" said mans "ok…...** **why do i work here…** " **said millbe walking off to the backroom**

 **Mans would run off to his HOUSE "Cyrus i got news"**

" **Wot...did behind the meme make a new video"said cyrus**

" **No… Nevermind" said mans running to the kitchen**

" **Hey i can make you Orange jooce" said cyrus**

" **Please….no" said mans**

" **Wot u dont want the orange jooce" said cyrus taking out his butter knife**

" **Oh lord no cyrus don't use the…..butterknife**

" **YEEEESSSSSS...i MUST...USE DIS" said cyrus**

 **Mans would grab cyrus**

" **No" said mans**

" **Ok" said cyrus**

 **Mans would throw him anyway even tho he stopped**

" **X D thought i was not going to throw you" said mans**

" **Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooootttt-" said cyurs flying past the fourth dimson**

" **Welp den let go see Mundine" Mans said to the butter knife**

" **Pfft..nah" the butter knife would go into the second dimson "ok fine...i will go alone" mans would walk off to mundine's house "hhhhhhhhhhhhhh eeeeeeeeeeeeeee yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….hey?" mans would say confused mans would step in some fish scale "wot why are there fish scale….was…..she…..dead?" mans would knock on mundine's door "** **MUNDINE ARE YOU HOME!"** **said mans no reply mans would worry did misc do dis or did mlowey maybe cyrus most likely misc that EVIL** **hummus** **Human How Dare…..he…..she mans did not know. Mans would open the door to the MISC like a spooky monster with black eye and..oil dripping out of the mouth ew. "Hey why you killed mundine….you are a very FISHy person" said mans...the humans even tho it's now just a monster would charge at mans, mans would look at the walls they were brick he runned it the wall going thru it like a ghost. "Hehe nothing personal kid...well kinda but ehhh" mans would say with a grin then a frown since mundine was just killed mans would run off to tell cyrus …. But then when he came back home cyrus was in a huge cup he became orange juice mans took a sip "Yuck" mans would spill the cup not really caring about his death but annoyed since that was his thing he made fun of "darn...who to make fun of now" said mans. Mlowey would pop out of the ground "did you see what the humans did" said mlowey 'yes it killed cyrus and mundine...dont really care about cyrus but it could kill more" said mlowey "wait DAWGO aint this stroy about no hurting and being nice" said mans "Yaa…" said mlowey "WE MUST GET THIS ANTAGONIST…." said mans "why get them right away its not be 7 hours yet of typing we need filler" said mlowey "wait i dont like you' said mans knowing about the other au's mans would throw a BONE at mlowey,mlowey would hide underground "WOW CCCCCOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" said mans, mans would go to millbes to get some relish but then he saw misc 'oh no' he would think to himself walking backwards super fast like faster then light fast and whoa thats fast as man ran super fast he ran into king MASSGORE the very COFFE loving king (not tea that lame) "hey MASSGORE the human is going to kill all of us DOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO-"mans would be cut off "SHUT UP PLZ"**

" **WHAT?!" said mans his neck growing out of his body making him look like a skeleton of a giraffe**

" **WHY DID YO-" "SHUT UP THERE IS A HUMAN WITH SOME WEAPON WE MUST TEACH IT TO BE NICE" said MASSGore grabbing his how to world peace for dummies book**

" **Hell-oh i am MASS-GORE HEAR THAT MASS-Gore" said MASSGORE**

 **The human would throw a stick at MASS-GORE turning him into dust "OH NOOOOOO-" said massgore**

" **Pffft dummy...you died" saids mans laughing like a mule when the mule finds out it gets 1000-wait we did that joke welp the mule got a lot of funny joke books most with one that deal with knock knock jokes the good kind….not the boring kind**

 **Mans would see maffet cleaning some table**

" **Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy maffet can you teach the human peace?" said mans**

" **Nah thats lame" said maffett**

" **Wow rude should learn respect like Moriel" said mans**

" **Nah….thats** **lame** …" **said maffett**

" **Wow Rude...very rude….very very rude..very very very rude...very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very rude"said mans throwing black nail paint the mans uses with his nails**

 **¨AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY 8 EYES THEY HURT OMG WHY DID YOU DO THIs AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...¨screamed maffett "alright time to stop the human**

 **Chapter 2 the second one**

 **Man would pick up masstores book about making world peace it would take him 292000 Days but he would be ready but it's been 800 years so the humans is already dead.**

 **Mans would find the skeleton of the human "darn….welp then"**

 **He would pick up the skeleton and take it to the volcano and throw it in**

 **FIN**


End file.
